


It's pretty easy if you mean it

by andrear02



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate universe: nothing happened and they came back from the trip, Luke knows, M/M, Sam and Grizz are perfect, Sam is too cute for this world, and Grizz knows that, and i love them, but he's a good friend and waits till Grizz is ready, closeted Grizz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrear02/pseuds/andrear02
Summary: This is my first work but I've fallen in love with these two so why not?The one where Grizz is in love with a girl so he asks Luke for help.Except that girl is a boy.And it's actually Sam.





	1. I need to ask you something

Grizz waved his hand as he saw Luke coming into the café where he had asked the boy to meet him. He felt nervous and kind of ashamed of what he was going to ask Luke, even though he wasn’t going to be completely honest with his friend.  
He didn’t feel ready yet, but he knew he’d have to tell him someday. He also knew that Luke was going to accept him, so there was nothing to be afraid of. But still, he felt that telling his friends would change everything, and he wasn’t going to take the risk.  
Not until they were graduated and he could finally leave the town and be free somewhere else. Or that was his intention before that trip. That trip changed everything.  
He knew he had been crushing on the cute deaf guy long before the trip, but it wasn’t until then, when he was finally able to talk (or sing) to Sam, when he realized that he was irremediably falling in love.  
That’s why he had called Luke. He needed advice, and he was the best person he could think of, he had the healthiest relationship he was aware of after all.  
The jock sat in front of Grizz, and they started talking about school and random stuff until Luke asked the important question, which made Grizz tremble a little.  
“Why are we here anyway? You said you had to tell me something important, right?”  
“We- well yes, I have something important to ask you. But you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone, okay?” Grizz answered, not really knowing what he was going to say next or how he was going to explain the situation to the other boy without talking about his sexuality.  
“I promise, don’t worry. As if anyone was interested on knowing your deepest secrets.” Joked Luke, hoping his friend was finally going to tell him he liked guys, something he had known for some time now, and he could be able to talk freely to Luke finally. That’s why Grizz’s next sentence caught him off guard. “So there’s this girl I really like and…And I don’t really know much about relationships or talking to someone you fancy, so I was hoping maybe you could…teach me or something? If you want to.”  
Luke took a few seconds to finally process what his friend was asking him. He felt a little bad thinking that Grizz didn’t feel confident enough to tell him the whole truth, but respected that he wanted to take his time, so he finally answered de question. “Yeah, of course man, that’s what friends are for right? Helping each other.” And after a few seconds when either of them talked, Luke spoke again “So… what’s her name?” He wasn’t sure why he had asked that, but he couldn’t go back now, so he waited for Grizz’s answer, even if he knew it was going to be a lie.  
“Ehh… Sam-Samantha, her name’s Samantha” He replied, and Luke thought that he couldn’t be more obvious. “I don’t know any Samantha, is from here? ”He asked. “Yes, no, well yes, but not from high school, she studies at home so that’s why you haven’t heard of her.” Replied an even more nervous Grizz. Luke didn’t want to force him into telling him, so he pretended to believe him, and told Grizz to meet him at the same place the following day, so they could talk about “Samantha” and Grizz’s intentions. He promised to help him on finding a way to getting closer to “her” and telling “her” how he felt. But that’d have to wait for the next day, because Luke was already late to his date with Helena, and didn’t want her to wait.  
Grizz felt something strange on his belly, he was so happy he was going to finally talk about his crush to someone, even if that meant pretending Sam was a girl, and more importantly, he was going to learn how to talk to him about his feelings.  
That made him get nervous too, he was scared of what Sam’s reaction would be like. Did he feel the same way? Would he laugh at Grizz’s face? But what scared Grizz the most was what if Sam thought it was a joke? He didn’t want to hurt him, but he knew the feeling of thinking no one would ever love you, or even like you. So he wanted to make sure know he was completely serious when the time to tell him came. He loved Sam with all his heart, and would hate himself forever if he hurted him in any way.


	2. What if...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grizz isn't sure about how to confess his feelings. Luke tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay im sorry I know this is short, but I promise there will be another chapter soon.

The two boys entered the café at 5pm.  
One trying not to seem nervous, or at least not as nervous as he was. On the one hand, he didn’t want to tell Luke the truth, but on the other, he really wanted to talk freely to someone, plus, he thought that he was going to confess at some point, due to the fact that Luke was going to ask him constantly about his crush on Samantha and the evolution of his relationship with her.  
The other wanting to be helpful, but also worried. He had to give his friend advice on talking to his male crush. The problem was that he didn’t know much about male-male relationships. The even worst problem was that his friend wasn’t aware he knew about his sexuality, so he had to pretend to be talking about this girl Samantha, who he had guessed to be Sam Eliot, this guy Grizz had become friends with some months ago. Luke had talked to him four or five times, but that was enough for him to tell that the deaf boy was perfect for Grizz, and also a good guy who wouldn’t hurt his friend.  
They both sat at the same table as the previous day, one in front of the other, not really knowing how to start the conversation. In the end, it was Luke the one to break the ice. “So, I think I should know more things about her, you know, so I can think of better advice to give you based on her personality or the things she like.”  
“Yeah that seems logic. Okay so as far as I know, she loves reading, especially science fiction and mystery novels. She’s one of the smartest people I know, and an amazing chess player. She once told me she really enjoyed going to the countryside, she loves the feeling of being alone surrounded by nature. And she also told me that she liked going to the movie theatre from time to time. ” Grizz said, not being conscious that he was smiling while talking. Luke thought that that was really cute, but kept it to himself.  
“Okay wow, I didn’t expect this much information, but this is pretty useful if you want to get closer to her. You can show interest in the things she enjoys, or even suggest a meeting at the countryside or the movie theater when you feel more confident.” Luke said. “Yeah, that shouldn’t be an issue. The real problem is that I don’t really know how to tell her about my feelings, which is something I’d like to at some point.” Grizz said, feeling how his voice had lowered as he was talking.  
“Well that’s easy.” Luke answered as if it was no big deal. An astonished (and a little angry) Grizz asked how it was possible for Luke to say that. He couldn’t even imagine it without feeling nervous and crying a little. He got an unexpected answer “It’s pretty easy if you mean it” Luke said. “I know the feeling, I’ve been there, you know that. When I first realized I was in love with Helena, I didn’t see myself explaining to her how I felt around her, the way I loved how she saw me, that I liked myself in her eyes… The day before I finally told her I was so nervous that I couldn’t eat anything, I had a horrible stomach ache. But then, when the moment arrived, I was calmed and relaxed. I knew that what I was doing was right, and that everything was going to be alright as long as I was with her. I don’t know how Sam…Samantha is going to react, but I know that you’ll feel amazing after telling her, no matter what she says.”  
Luke seemed very sure of what he was saying, but Grizz couldn’t believe him completely. Things had gone amazingly well for him, but what if…  
Luke noticed that, so he suggested to practice with him. Telling Luke all the things he loved about (Sam)antha. It sounded great to Grizz, so they set it up for them to meet at Grizz’s house next time, which was going to be the following Saturday, after training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE SAM WILL APPEAR SOON OKAY?? OKAY  
> Thank you so much for reading, I don't even know you but Iove you, so have a great day!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't know if this sucks or not, I just really wanted to write something about these two because I have completely fallen in love with them. Let me know if you liked it and would read more about this, because my intentions are to try and write at least 4 more chapters.  
> Also, I would really appreciate it if you let me know if I made any mistakes, I'm from Spain so english isnt my mother tongue.  
> I will also include the rest of the characters during the story.   
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
